


Wicked Game

by Rymeesh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death, inspired by the song Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine feat. Annaca, superbat will be the death of me, the rest of the justice league plus martha and alfred are mentioned only briefly, this might not make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymeesh/pseuds/Rymeesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce falls in love with a dead man who could have never loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, only the idea.  
> English isn't my first language so I hope you forgive any mistakes!  
> Enjoy! (And don't hesitate to leave any comments!)  
> POV is Clark's first and then Bruce's.

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**

 

  
Everything around them is aflame as they try to bring the monster, the abomination that gets stronger with each hit, down. Doomsday. That's what Luthor called it. Kal's Doomsday.  
Diana wraps her lasso around it, slashes at it with her sword; it finds ways to adapt, to keep getting stronger, more powerful, angrier.  
The Kryptonite gas Bruce throws at it only manages to confuse it, distract it, daze it. It weakens it, but only slightly. Only for a moment.  
The fire lights Bruce's features up, even underneath the cowl. He allows himself to stare. But only for a moment.  
He thinks if there's anyone that might be able to help him, save him, it is Bruce. Maybe not his life. Not with what he plans to do. But his legacy. Making up for all the wrongs he's done.

  
**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**

 

It's strange, watching Bruce fight. The Batman is graceful, even when fighting for his life. Even when fighting for the world; feeling scared, helpless.  
But he doesn't show fear, only determination.  
Clark finds it oddly beautiful.  
Everything's moving too fast, the battle unrelenting. The beast won't give.  
  
Clark's resolution only strengthens.

 

  
**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.**

 

He hates Luthor for what he did. For threatening his mother, for threatening Lois. For framing Bruce and Clark against each other. For making them hate each other, for making them fight. 

But, the moment he and Bruce stopped fighting, the moment they started just being... he felt like he saw into the other man's soul. Underneath all that hatred, all that anger, all that pain, he saw a man with a bleeding heart. A soul that above all, is good.  
He thinks he can trust Bruce with protecting the world, protecting his loved ones, with all his heart. He saved his ma already, after all.  
So he does it, in mere seconds, he does it. He grabs the spear and he rushes in to stab it through the monster's heart, with the knowledge that he won't survive it.

  
~~~

**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**

 

It's a cruel joke, he thinks. How life makes you rise and then cruelly lets you fall. He spent all this time hating Superman, only to realize at the last hours of Kal's life how wrong he was.  
The moment the beast pierces Clark's chest, he feels it all come together and then abruptly crumble. He realizes all that he could've had but lost. He thinks about his parents, he thinks about Jason.  
He doesn't want Kent to take their place in his nightmares, in his guilt. In his what-ifs.  
But the beast falls.  
Clarks falls with it.  
  
The world turns cold. The light is lost.

 

  
**No, I don't want to fall in love**  
**No, I don't want to fall in love**  
**With you, with you**

 

  
He pays for the funeral. He lets himself mourn for a man he didn't deserve to ever meet. For a man he never even really knew.  
He lets himself get overwhelmed by the guilt.  
  
He can't look Alfred in the eyes anymore.

 

  
**What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.**  
**What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.**

 

  
Bruce dreams about blue eyes, like the endless sky. Blue eyes like the ocean and the endless reaches of the universe, of the galaxy. Blue eyes turning more black than blue at death's door.  
He dreams about heart-shaped lips turning pale. He dreams about a pierced chest. A torn S.  
Red. So much red. Red everywhere.  
He wakes up screaming.

 

**What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.**  
**What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.**

The dreams- nightmares, don't stop. If anything, they turn worse. His mind keeps making up worse ways for Clark to die again and again and again.  
The worst ones are when he's the one to kill him, to drive the spear through Kal's heart. He keeps waking up screaming, cold, feeling alone and bitter for all his failures.  
The guilt never goes away.  
He keeps visiting his grave.  
Martha sees him there one day, invites him to come in to her home for some coffee. He wants to say no but he sees how lonely and sad she looks. The only word he can say is yes.  
They sit in silence for what feels like hours when she suddenly starts to talk about Clark. About simple things. What his favorite color was. His favorite flowers, his favorite food. She talks about her little boy and he listens. That's all he can do.  
  
Bruce falls in love with a dead man who could have never loved him.

 

  
**And I wanna fall in love.**  
**No, I wanna fall in love.**  
**With you.**

 

He keeps visiting his grave and keeps changing the withered sunflowers from his last visit with fresh ones.  
He keeps visiting Martha and nervously asks her to tell him more about Clark's life each time and so she does.  
Her dog seems to take a liking to him.

The dreams change. Instead of seeing Clark dying each time he closes his eyes, now he sees another life.  
A life where Clark lived. A life where Clark loved him.  
The new dreams hurt more than the past nightmares when he has to wake up to a world without Clark Joseph Kent in it.

 

  
**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**  
**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**  
**I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.**  
**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**

  
  
Everything around them is aflame as the newly formed Justice League is fighting for their planet and for their lives. Barry is injured and can barely walk, let alone run anymore, with Hal doing his best to offer him protection.  
Diana and Arthur keep striking at the threats tirelessly, both covered in blood, some of it theirs, some of it not. The rest of their team of misfits just trying to survive while doing their best to buy Bruce some time to bring his plan into the fight.  
It works, but with a cost.  
Batman is falling to his death and the league can only watch in horror. He closes his eyes and waits for the impact; it never comes.  
Instead, he feels himself get caught by something solid; someone. He opens his eyes and sees him. He is holding him in his arms, protecting him from the fall, bringing him back to his team.  
Clark Kent is very much alive and warm against him as Bruce Wayne crushes him to his chest in a hug, uncaring for who's watching. He doesn't care who sees. He doesn't care what they think. Because...  
The darkness that surrounded him dissipates as he looks into the blue eyes that had been haunting his every waking and sleeping moment until now.  
  
Clark Kent smiles at him.  
Bruce Wayne can only smile back.

 


End file.
